Death Note: Q&A
by Maggie-baka
Summary: The story where you, the readers ask questions for the characters of Death Note and I, the author, force the characters to answer them. Rating may change depending on the kinds of questions asked. On hiatus until my thumbdrive has been declared virus-fr
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello people! I am Maggie-baka presenting Death Note: Q&A! If you have read my Q&A for Shaman King, then you know what to do: review with questions for the characters! If you haven't read my Shaman King Q&A, please do so. Meanwhile, allow me to introduce my Shoulder Angel and Shoulder Devil!

Shoulder Angel: Hello!

Shoulder Devil: Whatever.

Me: Please review I will not update until I have questions!

Shoulder Devil: Liar.

Me: Sshh…


	2. Chapter 2: My first review!

Me: Hello people and thanks for reviewing! Actually I'm a little surprised to get a review this quickly.(poofs in Light, Mello, Near and Misa) Now, from shadow assasin101:

Light: you know when you where locked up for 50 days, why did your hair stay perfect?  
Marshmello: why do you like chocolate so much?  
Near: is your hair natural, or where you going for a L/sheep look?  
Misa: Why do you love light  
Luv u all, bye bye! :-3

Light: I'm an anime character. Anime hair has its own laws of physics.

Mello: …don't call me marshmello. Chocolate is AWESOME.

Me: And why do you feel that way?

Mello: Because it is true.

Shoulder Devil: And because it is required for one who would follow in L's footsteps to have some sort of idiosyncrasy.

Shoulder Angel: Don't be rude.

Shoulder Devil: It's true.

Near: My hair is natural.

Misa: (dreamily)Light is amazing…

Me: Not to get all Porky Pig on you, but That's all Folks!

…for now. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry for the wait!

Me: Wow. So many reviews! My Shaman King fic isn't this popular. So sorry for not updating sooner, my thumb drive went missing and then after I found it I lost all the data for this chapter and had to start over. Now, on to the reviews.

Shoulder Devil: Do you _always_ have to make a speech at the start of a chapter?

Me: Yes. That reminds me, there's a contest going on for suggestions for Shoulder Devil and Shoulder Angel's names. You can give me your suggestions in a review if you are interested.

Shoulder Angel: We're both girls.

Me: Now, if there are no more interruptions, the first review is from shadow assasin101:

Awesome!  
Marshmello: why don't you like the name Marshmello?  
Also, what would you do if all chocolate vanished and everyone forgot how to make it?  
Matt: Final Fantasy IV or Final Fantasy tactics A2  
Misa: Mello looks a little like you.  
You look a little like Hannah Montana.  
L: How many aliases do you have?  
Ryuk: Do you like bananas?  
Aizawa: Are you hiding anything in your afro?  
Bye bye everyone

Mello: "Marshmello" makes me sound soft. Seriously, don't call me that. No more chocolate? Gah! It hurts to think about it.

Matt: I don't know. Both are cool.

(a/n I apologize if I am breaking some horrible video game taboo by having Matt say this. I know nothing about video games)

Misa: Ew!

L: So many that even my awesome brain can't remember all of them.

Shoulder Devil: And that's not conceited at all.

Shoulder Angel: It would be if he weren't really that smart.

Ryuk: No, I only like apples.

Aizawa: …no.

Me: Fascinating. Next review, from 11blackcat11:

This looks interesting XD  
Light: Are you... gay?  
Matsuda: Edward or Jacob?  
L: Many people think you're adorable. How do you feel about this? :3  
Rem: I've never seen you eat an apple in the manga or anime. Do you like them?  
Near: Many people beleve you to be albino, but you don't have red eyes. Is this true?  
Matt: Pokémon or Digimon?

Light: I am not gay.

Matsuda: Who?

Me: Matsuda is unaware of the whole Twilight Edward/Jacob feud. This is because Twilight is an American phenomenon, and Matsuda is Japanese. I, however, do read and enjoy Twilight-please don't hold it against me-and am on team Edward. Seriously, what's with all the team Jacob? Everyone KNOWS Edward gets Bella.

Rem: I do not eat apples. Yes, apples are chemically addictive to all shinigami, but that does not mean all shinigami are addicted to them. Not all humans do drugs, right?

Me: Right you are, Rem.

Near: I am not albino.

Matt: Pokemon, definitely.

Shoulder Devil: I thought you knew nothing about video games?

Me: Yes, but I have seen some of the Pokemon anime. I know truly nothing about Digimon. Now for the review from Kisa Kamio:

L: how do you feel about being killed off?  
Light: how do you feel about your last name backwards being ' im a gay?'  
now for you both,: what do you think of all the LightxL pairings.

L: What kind of question is this, of course I'm upset about dying.

Me: Don't pick on my friend!

Matsuda: Your friend?

Me: Yeah, I go to school with her. Hi, Kaitlyn-chan!

L: I'm sorry, I did not mean to insult your friend. The question simply did not make sense to me.

Me: I'll let it slide since you're my favorite character.

Matsuda: You're playing favorites!

Me: Well duh. I'm a **fangirl**, remember?

Light: I'm not even going to justify that with an answer.

Me: Tough. That question's gonna come up a lot.

Light: I'm not going to justify the last ONE EITHER.

L: …Good idea, Light-kun.

Me: …I'll let you get away with that. Now for the review from Zephyrbolt:

This seems like an interesting story...so I review!  
For Light, did you know that when you take your Japanese name, Raito Yagami, and rearange the letters, it spells:  
"I am a gay riot."  
Do you think this was planned? I do.  
For L, everyone seems to associate(sp) you with a panda bear. How do you feel about this?  
And for Matt, Legend of Zelda or Super Smash Bros.(the series) ?

Light: …I hate my name.

Me: It is your punishment for being Kira.

L: I am not any kind of animal. I don't really care how people see me.

Shoulder Devil: That explains a lot.

Matt: The author of this fic knows nothing about video games and would appreciate it if people would stop giving me video game questions.

Me: Well, now it's time for the last review from my annoying little brother, Sheepking:

L- Why are you here? YOU DIED.

Me: Word of Author, little brother. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4:I haven't abandoned this yet

Me: Hello. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I committed the ultimate sin of the fanfiction author: virtually abandoning a story with no notice. I've had it done to me a jillion times, and I still did it myself. I'm so ashamed of myself.

Shoulder Devil: If you're so sorry, just get on with the reviews already!

Shoulder Angel: You really should have updated sooner.

Me: Okay, fine. First review, from Kisa Kamio:

Hey, thanks for teh shoutout there!  
ok, question time again!  
Light: would you prefer your name to be Thgiarts Light? Then backwards it would spell straight, not im a gay.  
L: HI! Do you find it uncomfortable to sit the way you do?  
Misa: Where are you from?  
Near: how come your hair is so white/gray-ish?

Me: No problem, Katie-chan!

Light: Ugh! Why do people keep making such a big deal about my name! It is a perfectly normal Japanese name! I _don't _want to change it.

L: No. If I don't sit this way, my reasoning ability drops by 40%.

Misa:

Near: Actually, I am an albino.

Me: Okay! Now for our next review from cheetahluv16:

Me: My Oc, Lila is here... Warning, she is INSANE.  
Lila: I'm NOT insane! I'm special in disturbing ways! Anyways, I'm the one asking to questions... AND I BRING GIFTS!  
BB- how do I make the voices in my head stop talking? -gives jam-  
Near- ...This is not a question, but I think you're cute-blushes and hands over HUGE puzzle- I-I hope you like it... Can we be friends?  
Mello- HOW do you wear leather pants? They hurt for GIRLS! So for a guy it should be UNBARABLE! Unless there's not much down there... Maybe those guns ARE compensating for something... Anyways, here's a chocolate bar. RANDOM FACT! The average chocolate bar has 3-7 insect legs melted into it, so you can neither see not taste them!  
Matt- What up with the fur vest? I'll admit, it's nice, but doesn't that thing get HOT in the summer? You and Mello are into painful fashion, aren't you? Here's 5 new video games.  
Ryuk- ...Why do you wear heart-shaped earrings? Anyways, here's 16 apples ^^  
L- Here's my candy from Halloween. I, unfortunately, can't handle sugar very well and end up acting like a chipmunk on crack when I have it -sad sigh- So...Here...  
Misa: I HATE YOU! You killed my DAD! He was accused of murder,and though there qwas NO evidence against him, YOU DECIDED HE WAS A MURDERER ANBD KILLED HIM! I HATE YOU!  
Light- ...-pokes cheek- Bloop.

BB: I don't know how to make them go away. You should try listening to them, though, they have some pretty good ideas. Thanks for the jam. (eats jam)

Near: I am sorry, but my position as the current L leaves me with no time for friends. I do appreciate the puzzle, though.

Mello: I am too obsessed with my rivalry with Near and chocolate to notice such petty things as physical pain. (munches chocolate bar)

Matt: Um…I don't always wear this vest. It does get kind of hot, but I'm used to it. Thanks for the games.

Ryuk: (too busy eating apples to say anything)

Me: (sweatdrop)

Ryuk: (swallowing) Oh, I just think they look cool.

Me: You…ate 16 apples…in 30 seconds.

Ryuk: So?

Me: (sweatdrop grows)

L: Thank you. (accepts candy)

Misa: Um…sorry?

Me: How is that possible…oh wait you're an OC, not a person in my reality.

Light: (sighs)

Me: Well I would try to say something humorous, but this update is late enough already. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Well that was fast

Me: Hihi! I'm back! I am not going to fall into the same trap I did last time of not updating in forever. Again, I'm sorry for how long you all had to wait for my last update. That will not be repeated! Honestly, I'm surprised I got reviews so quickly considering that I basically went on an unannounced hiatus. The first merciful reviewer is animazing23 and his/her review is:

Near: Will you be my boyfriend cuz I think you are ADORABLE!  
L: If you had lived long enough to chose, would you have picked Near or Mello as your successor?  
Misa: Why the hell do you like Light so much if he treats you like crap?  
Mello: Would you chose leather pants or chocolate?  
L: What's your favorite candy?

Near: We went over this in the last chapter. If I don't have time for a friend then I definitely don't have time for a girlfriend.

L: Probably Near.

Mello: (growls)

Misa: He does not! He's just to busy to spend as much time with Misa as she would like! How dare you insult Light!

Me: Views expressed are not necessarily those of the management.

Misa: (glares)

Mello: Chocolate. Leather pants are cool, but chocolate is necessary for life.

L: I don't have a favorite. I will eat anything sweet.

Me: Our other review is from megawoman 5210:

Hey, L. What led you to become a detective? And Light, sorry that everyone seems to make a big fuss about your name.

L: It was never a conscious decision. It was the only thing I ever considered doing.

Light: Thank you!

Me: Well, that was the chapter. Please review on your way out.


	6. Chapter 6: I found my thumbdrive!

Me: Hello my loyal readers! You have given me reviews, and so I shall inflict them on these hapless characters! This next batch is particularly crazy…

Shoulder Devil: Mwahahahahahaha!

Shoulder Angel: Eep.

Me: Heh. First up, from ebosaurusxX:

Please do mind the OC's, Aki's a little 'out of it'  
Aki: OH, OH, I have a question! *raises hand and waits for someone give her permission to speak*... *looks at Fuyu and grins*  
Fuyu: Go on then...  
Aki: Oh, right *lowers hand*. I think Mello and Matt should have babies!  
Fuyu: Okay, one that wasn't a question... and two it's physically impossible for two men to have babies...  
Aki: Matt's a man? = - = no need to be so mean anyway, you wouldn't know, you don't believe! I have another question.  
Fuyu: Go on then... Whispers: sorry about her.*Nods*  
Aki: Is Near naturally a sheep, or was he born that way?  
Fuyu: . . . *facepalms* I'll ask the next one. Yagami, have you ever thought that any of the 'criminals' you are killing could potentially be innocent? Does that not consume you with guilt... you should feel terrible... the children Yagami THINK OF THE CHILDREN!  
Aki: . . . creep *tries to chew L's hair* ... I still think Matt and Mello should have babies, and good luck digesting that grass Near, although Fuyu told me eating grass was wrong... -  
Fuyu: Shut up!  
Aki: Sorry.

Me: Hmm. Another review with questions by an OC.

Near: …I am not a sheep. Why would she think that?

Me: Well, she's insane. That explains a lot.

Mello: …

Matt: …

Me: Um, that' as a comment, not a question. You don't have to dignify that with a response.

Light: Well, the probability that any given criminal will be innocent is small enough that…

Me: But there's still a chance, murderer!

Light: Maybe, but think of all the lives saved by people being too terrified of me to commit crimes.

L: Get away from my hair.

Me: Okay, crazy is good, but Aki-chan is maybe a little _too_ crazy. Next review is from XXForrestStarXX:

Near: what if someone kicked that little city of cards you made down?  
Mello: have you ever thought of wearing that phantom of the opera mask on that side of your face? and then a cape? and then sing?  
Light: Did you ever think of just stuffing L with sweets until he imploded? That would have been easier.  
L Panda: do you ever wear eye liner? ... or shoes?  
BB: JELLY FTW!

Near: I would rebuild it. I mean, it's not like it was intended to be permanent. The whole point is to give my hands something to do.

Mello: No. Why would I do that? Do I look like the phantom?

Light: Thought of it and tried it. It didn't work. L has a ridiculously high tolerance for sweets.

L: I am not a panda. Eye liner? Do you mean concealer? With the bags under my eyes, I wouldn't need eye liner. As for shoes, I do wear them occaisionally.

Beyond Birthday: …what?

Me: Meh, just someone being crazy, as usual. Ignore her. The next three reviews, (she has a good reason) from cheetahluv16, contains the original craziness from last chapter.

Lila here! So, uh... Yeah! Questions!  
Near: If you could have any superpower, what would it be?  
Mello: How do you get your hair so shiny and soft?  
L: What is your IQ level?  
Misa: ...I still hate you.  
Matt: Can I have a hug? ^^  
Light: ...-flips his hair- Flooooosh... Always wanted to do that.  
Ryuk: What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen? Being a shinigami, I'm sure you've seen plenty of amazingly messed up stuff.  
RANDOM FACT OF THE REVIEW! The fear of long words is ! I'm not sure if that's the spelling, but that's how it's pronounced! Try saying it in different accents! It's fun! Except for the people with said fear... for them it's just scarring.

I just checked my last review, and it deleted what the fear of long words is! So I shall try to re-type it.

.  
HOORAY!

It won't let me type out the full word, but do not despair! (though I doubt you really care) I shall break it up! Just remove the spaces!  
  
Hope it works...

Near: I would be able to change my appearance at will so I could go out in public without compromising my identity.

Shoulder Devil: Ah, but for that you'd need social skills.

Shoulder Angel: Really? You have no manners and you seem to get by just fine.

Shoulder Devil: That's totally different. I'm just a voice in someone's head.

Mello: It's just naturally like that.

L: Let's just say it's very, very high.

Misa: ;_;

Matt: Um, okay, I guess. (hugs)

Light: Stop messing with my hair.

L: You have no right to complain. Aki tried to _chew_ my hair.

Ryuk: You're right, I have. But in truth, nothing that happens in the shinigami realm could top the strange things that humans do. What we do that seems strange to you, seems commonplace to us. What you don't even question seems the epitome of weirdness to us.

Me: Cool! Thanks for the word, I'm always up for building my lexicon (vocabulary). Okay, bewarethedark, you're up next!

Lets see...L: what would u say your fave drink is? Near: what is your fave toy? Light:... I AM YOUR LOYAL FOLLOWER KIRASAMA...oh btw what do you like to read? (sweatdrops) Mello: don't listen to any of them I love chocolate too!...what is your fave kind?

L: I don't really have one.

Near: I would have to say the blank puzzle.

Light: Excellent. Even in a universe where I don't exist I have followers!

Me: (shudders)

Mello: I don't really have a favorite…if it's chocolate I'll eat it.

Me: Okay! My computer class is almost over, and since I lost my thumbdrive and made you all wait so long for this chapter, I want to finish this today. Last review is from my annoying little brother, Sheepking:

Hi, it's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Questions has I!  
First, for L: Did you know the cake is a lie? DID YOU?  
Second, for MarshMello: Do you like marshmellos?  
Third, for Ryuk: If you like apples, do you like candy apples even moars?  
Fourth and last (D:), for Mello (again): You. Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh. Leather-Pants-Off. NOW!

L: …What?

Me: "The cake is a lie" is an internet meme thing that's been going around that my brother likes.

L: Ah.

Mello: Don't call me marshmello! Yeah, I like them.

Ryuk: Yes. It's an apple, only awesomer.

Me: (enthusiastically) Yeah! (poofs in Abridged Atem)

(Atem and Mello stand around looking extremely sexy in leather pants. Both are so hot, no winner is determined)

Okay, that's all for now! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Exam Studying is Annoying

Me: Look, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I have a very good reason! It's almost the end of the school year, and studying for tests has left me with little time to devote to my stories. I know there are a lot of people reading my Q&A's, but school has to come first. But I'm updating now, and our first review is from cheetahluv16:

Me: GYAAAAH! One of you! Date Lila!  
Lila: -_-; Please excuse her... She has recently rekindled her obsession for cannonXoc pairings... It's quite bothersome.  
Me: Oh, you know you're lonely, Lila! You're parents are dead, you've never been with a boy, and the only friend you've ever had is a lion from the zoo!  
Lila: I know 43 ways to kill someone with nothing but toothpicks, rubber cement, and a feathered boa, so I suggest you shut up... or else I'll make you.  
Me: Fine, but one last thing... ANY OF YOU! Will you date Lila?  
Lila: I hardly know them!  
Me: BYE!

Shoulder Angel: ^_^' Yes…that can be quite bothersome.

Me: Well…no questions, so let's move along. Our next review, from XxAndyxCadexX, actually has questions!

Hey! I'm Andy's OC Avaa :D  
You mentioned earlier you needed names for Shoulder Devil and Shoulder Angel? I have a few :)  
Tenshi: Japanese for Angel.  
Akuma: Japanese for Devil.  
If you don't like them it's ok :3  
BTW I'm not crazy like other reviewers. *twitches* Maybe...  
Near: Dude. You have to MAKE TIME for a Social Life. Me. You. Friday night. I'll bring you by force if I have to. Got it?  
L: Do you still have a crush on Misa? *winks*  
Misa: DUN DUN DUN. You just found out L is Kira. Would you dump Light for him?  
Light: I respect you, dude! *hugs* I personally think your awesome and your psycho laugh is sexy!  
Matt: Do YOU have time for a SOCIAL LIFE? *glares at Near*

Me: Actually those are pretty cool! Definitely better than some others I've received. As for the crazy, don't worry! All the interesting people are at least a little crazy.

Near: Note to self: make security system fangirl-proof.

Me: Can you afford that?

Near: I could afford to throw thousands of dollars out to the public to cover my escape once. I think I can afford to improve my security system.

Me: Yeah, but…I'm not sure that "fangirl-proof" _exists_.

Near: …scary.

Me: I know, right?

L: I never did. I was only _joking_.

Misa: No! Light trumps Kira every time!

Light: …Thanks?

Matt: No, not really, but I have one anyway. (smirks)

Me: Last review! From SongOfTheShadows:

This is really good. Please continue. I have a question based off of a political qoute. L if you had a plate of vegetables, Light (Kira), and the inventor of shoes. You only had a gun with 2 bullets. Who would you shoot?

L: None of them. The vegetables I would just ignore, shoes are a universal constant so there is no one inventor of them, and Kira's demise needs to be a matter of worldwide justice, not personal revenge.

Me: Well spoken, L! Well, that's all for now, so please review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8: Looka me, I'm not dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.  
Me: I am sooooooo sorry for leaving this so long. I had a reason, but eventually it all just descended into laziness. Please forgive me. Also, I have reconsidered my Shoulder Devil and Angel naming contest. Since they're part of me, I'm going to name them after myself. Sorry to everyone who voted! The Shoulder Devil's new name is Margie, and the Shoulder Angel is Megan.  
Margie: You're just doing this because it looked like Mee-mee and Sheep were going to win, and you couldn't go through with those names.  
Me: ...maybe. Moving along! I'd like to announce a new rewards system I came up with, partly in order to replace the name votes. Basically, it's a system of points and rewards. Things you can do for rewards include:  
Submit a review: 10 points  
Each question in the review: 5 points  
Adding this story, or Shaman King Q&A to favorites/story alert: 30 points  
Adding anything else I wrote to favorites/story alert: 20 points  
Adding me to favorite authors/author alert: 40 points  
Please note, I intend to count things people have already done towards their points. Also, I reserve the right to add things to the list, or give temporary challenges worth variable amounts of points...or change the rules however I like, come to think of it.  
Megan: But what can you _do_ with points?  
Me: I'm glad you asked! So far I only have one reward, but I'm happy to receive suggestions.  
Margie: But what _is_ that one reward?  
Me: I was getting to that! The reward is a one-shot of the reviewer's choice, written by me, and posted in a story which will probably be called "Reward Drabbles: Death Note" or something like that. By "one-shot of the reviewer's choice," I mean they basically tell me what it's about and I write it. It can be as vague as a pairing or as detailed as...well, as detailed as the reviewer is capable of. A one-shot costs 200 points.  
Margie: (coughs) That's all very nice, but can we please quit the shameless self-promotion in favor of answering some questions?  
Me: Right! On to our first review from Amber Incendia:

Ooh, I have questions! :D  
Okay, first Mello-yello. If you had to choose between not eating chocolate for six months or kissing Near, which would it be? You HAVE to choose one. You can't say neither. This is a life-or-death situation. And you're not allowed to choose death.  
Second, Light I'm-a-gay. Do you ever feel guilty about killing criminals, or feel sorry for the families of criminals you killed? btw I hate you.  
L. Why did you wash Light's feet? That was so weird. o.o  
And lastly, Ryuk. You're awesome. Have an apple. Now the question; what is the craziest thing you've ever done for an apple(s)?

Mello: …Are you _sure_ I can't choose death?  
Me: Yes.  
Mello: …Fine. I guess I can survive without chocolate for six months. Maybe.  
Me: Don't worry, it's all hypothetical anyway.  
Light: …I _hate_ that stupid nickname. Lovely, hate mail. No, I don't feel guilty. The people I kill are all leeches on society anyway. The families…occasionally I feel sorry for them.  
L: …Was it? I didn't know that.

Ryuk: Thanks! (Devours apple) Hmm...I don't know. Light usually gives me boring, useful things to do in exchange for apples.

Me: Mkay! So...next reviewer is cheetahluv16:

YO! Back alone! I've got a bunch of facts, and I wanna know what ya THINK about your connection through this.  
Near: Your voice actress also plays a baby dragon named Spike in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He's far from the smartest character, and generally only wants to sleep, eat gems, or hit on a unicorn. How does this connection make you feel? (God, I sound like my psychiatrist. . .)  
Light: YOUR voice actor in Japanese is ALSO the voice actor for Death the Kid, the son of Death himself who will pretty much end up being the equivelent of God. . . Though he actually FIGHTS in BADASS ways, not writes people's names in puny notebooks like some kind of psycho-nerd. How does this make you feel?  
L: Did you know there are cake flavoured lollipops? Did you know they taste NOTHING like cake? It's rather disappointing. . .  
Mello: You're Japanese voice actor also voices some guy called Shigeki Yaoi. . . Shigeki YAOI. Do you think this has any connection to you? With how you look. . . I think it does.  
Matt: True or False: Real men play MarioKart.

Near: What roles voice actors play has no actual connection or impact on other characters they also voice. Having said that, I must admit to being somewhat disturbed by this information.  
Light: In your FACE, Near!  
Me: ...boys.  
Megan: In all fairness, that was fairly ooc.  
L: I imagine it would be quite dissapointing. Still, as long as its sweet, I'd be willing to try it.  
Mello: No. No, there is NO CONNECTION.  
Matt: I refuse to answer on the grounds that whichever way I answered, the people who disagreed with me would tear me to shreds.  
Megan: What makes you think that?  
Matt: Well, judging by the standards of sanity of the various people who have submitted reviews so far, it seems likely.  
Me: True. Speaking of insanity, my brother Sheepking submitted the next two reviews, which I have grouped together for convenience:

HIYA PEOPLES! ISSA ME!  
I HAVE QUESTIONS!  
Ryuk- If you ever get bored again, would you drop your Death Note again? If so, where?  
Light- If you could do the whooooole thing over, would you change anything? If so, what?  
L- can I have that gun you didn't use on the shoe guy and the veggies?  
BB- What is it with you and voodoo dolls?  
L again- Can I write a fic where I give you an Ancient Egyptian lie detector? Pleeeeeaaaase?  
Ummm... Tha's all 4 now. BYEEE!

Hai peopleses!1!1!  
It's meeeee, your favorite king of sheeps!  
Seriously, though, I've been reading a lot of theories about Death Note and one's been bugging me. SOoooooo...  
Shinigami King (Cuz he probably knows this more than anyone)- Is it true what the fans have been saying? Do some Death Note users become Shinigami when they die? If yes, was Light one of them?

Ryuk: Probably. Dunno where, though. It was pretty random the first time.  
Light: Yes. I would change a lot, starting with killing Lind L. Taylor, then not killing Raye Penber...basically I'd erase all my mistakes.  
L: No. You are obviously not to be trusted with firearms.  
BB: Nothing. They were just a convenient trademark.  
L: I guess. Why?  
Shinigami King: No comment.  
Mello: You can't _do_ that!  
Me: He can, for the same reason I didn't require Matt to express an opinion on Mario Kart, only more so. The creation of Shinigami is one of the most-debated concepts in fanon, and I am not going to put this story on one side of that conflict. Also that was the last review. Bye now!


End file.
